


Love Comes Too Late

by areumdawn



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: High School, Love Comes Too Late, M/M, Romance, Shy Choi Soobin, Teenagers, Tsundere Choi Yeonjun, contemporary
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areumdawn/pseuds/areumdawn
Summary: Keluguan Soobin yang membuat dirinya kerap dirundung oleh teman sekolahnya, membuat Yeonjun teman baiknya berusaha untuk melindunginya. Sikap Yeonjun yang terlampau cuek namun tetap memberinya perhatian, membuat Soobin jatuh hati padanya. Sayangnya, perasaan itu datang terlambat.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Weetings Collection





	Love Comes Too Late

“Soobin!” panggil Yeonjun yang tidak sengaja melintas di depan kelasnya.

Soobin menoleh dan berhenti sejenak. “Kenapa, Kak?”

Yeonjun memasang tudung _hoodie_ berwarna abu-abu milik Soobin, yang merupakan pemberian darinya. Lalu ia menarik tali pada _hoodie_ tersebut dan membuat tudungnya menutupi seluruh permukaan wajahnya, membuat sang empunya _hoodie_ berteriak.

“Kak Jun! Lepasin!” Soobin terus meronta-ronta meminta dilepaskan oleh Yeonjun yang sedang menjahilinya.

Lebih tepatnya, Yeonjun sedang menyelamatkan Soobin dari kejahilan para perundung yang meletakkan ember berisi air kotor di atas pintu masuk kelas. Mereka berniat untuk mengerjai Soobin.

Yeonjun melepaskan Soobin dan membuat pemuda berwajah lugu itu memukulnya. “Lo ngapain, sih?!” ocehnya.

Yeonjun terkekeh, “Hari ini gue lagi seneng, dan cuma mau ngeliat yang indah aja. Lo terlalu jelek, ngerusak pemandangan.”

Soobin menendang kaki Yeonjun, “Jauh-jauh lo dari gue!” ucap Soobin yang langsung meninggalkan Yeonjun yang meringis kesakitan.

Ketika jam istirahat, sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi Yeonjun dan Soobin untuk makan bersama. Namun, Soobin tak kunjung datang. Yeonjun berinisiatif untuk menghampirinya ke kelas, dan membelikan susu almond kesukaannya.

Saat berjalan melewati koridor kelas, banyak para siswa berkumpul. Yeonjun tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin bertemu Soobin. Sampai pada akhirnya, Yeonjun diberi tahu oleh Changbin bahwa Soobin tengah berkelahi dengan teman sekelasnya.

Yeonjun hela napasnya kasar, “Terus? Urusannya sama gue apa?”

Changbin mendecih, “Dia ‘kan nggak bisa berantem, lo nggak mau ngelerai?”

“Buat apa? Gimana kalo muka gue rusak karena ngelerai mereka?” Yeonjun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Changbin, lalu membuang susu almond untuk Soobin ke tempat sampah. 

* * *

Kak Yeonjun  
  
Lagi di mana?  
  
Di jalan pulang  
  
Kenapa?  
  
Gue tunggu di minimarket deket sekolah  
  


* * *

Dalam waktu lima menit, Soobin tiba di tempat Yeonjun menunggu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Yeonjun dengan raut wajah kesal.

Soobin mengerucutkan bibirnya. “Apa?”

Yeonjun mengeluarkan kantung plastik berisi obat-obatan untuk muka Soobin yang memar.

Soobin mengernyitkan dahinya, “Kenapa lo kasih ini ke gue?”

“Lo tanya karena nggak tau efeknya atau nggak tau cara penggunaannya?” tanya Yeonjun.

“Gue tanya karena nggak tau alesannya,” sahut Soobin.

Yeonjun dengan wajah datarnya menjawab, “Biar lo cepet sembuh.”

“Lo keliatan lebih jelek karena muka lo banyak memarnya,” lanjutnya.

Soobin menyentuh wajahnya dan menunduk malu.

“Obat itu berharga banget, gue nggak pernah beli obat untuk siapa pun,” ujar Yeonjun.

* * *

Sudah berbulan-bulan mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, meskipun Yeonjun seringkali menjahili Soobin, ia hanya pasrah. Karena seringnya menghabiskan waktu bersama, timbul perasaan bergejolak di hati Soobin, ia jatuh hati pada Yeonjun.

“Soobin, malem natal nanti lo ada kegiatan?” tanya Yeonjun.

Mereka berdua sedang berada di kedai _tteokbokki_ langganan Yeonjun.

Soobin menjawab, “Nggak ada, Kak. Paling di rumah aja, main sama Sean.”

“Mau keluar sama gue?”

Netra Soobin memancarkan sinar, jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Sepertinya ini adalah ajakan kencan.

Soobin mengangguk antusias, “Mau!!!” 

* * *

Bamgyu  
  
GYU, LO TAU NGGAK?  
  
Nggak tau, kan lo belum bilang  
  
Oh iya  
  
GUE DIAJAK JALAN SAMA KAK YEONJUN HEHE  
  
SERIUS? NGEDATE?  
  
Mungkin?  
  
PASTI DIA MAU CONFESS KE LO  
  
MASA SIH?  
  
Ya nggak mungkin banget dia ngajak lo keluar di malem natal tapi nggak confess ke lo  
  
Duh, gue deg-degan  
  
Good luck!  
  


* * *

Malam natal, malam yang ditunggu oleh Soobin. Mereka sepakat untuk bertemu di bioskop, kegiatan pertama yang ingin mereka lakukan adalah menonton film. Yeonjun sudah tiba terlebih dulu, beberapa menit kemudia disusul oleh Soobin. Soobin menatap Yeonjun dari kejauhan dengan perasaan kagum, Yeonjun benar-benar memiliki selera _fashion_ yang sangat bagus.

“Soobin! Gue di sini!”

Soobin melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju Yeonjun dan mereka berdua membeli tiket film yang ingin ditonton. Saat film sudah diputar, Soobin mengabaikan filmnya dan menatap Yeonjun, lagi-lagi dengan perasaan kagum.

Setelah film berakhir, mereka berjalan keluar mencari restoran. Namun, Yeonjun berhenti sesaat dan menatap Soobin.

“Lo nggak fokus sama filmnya,” tukas Yeonjun.

Soobin gugup, “K-kata siapa?! Gue fokus, kok!” alibinya.

“Lo sibuk ngeliatin gue terus. Gue tau kok, kalo gue ganteng.”

“Idih, pede!”

Yeonjun terkekeh, “Habis makan mau ke mana?” tanyanya.

“Mau main tembak-tembakan, gue mau dapetin boneka kelinci!”

“Ayo.”

Setelah urusan perut teratasi, Yeonjun menuruti kemauan Soobin yang ingin pergi ke taman bermain. Soobin berusaha mendapatkan boneka kelincinya, tapi gagal. Dia hanya mendapat dua buah gantungan kunci bermotif bunga sakura.

Soobin berjalan keluar lebih dahulu dari taman bermain, dan disusul oleh Yeonjun yang membawa sesuatu di balik tubuhnya. Soobin memberikan satu gantungan kunci tersebut pada Yeonjun, dan Yeonjun memberikan boneka kelinci yang Soobin inginkan.

“Ini buat lo.”

“Heh? Ini ‘kan nggak dijual?” tanya Soobin penasaran.

“Tadi gue bohong. Gue bilang, mau kasih ke orang yang gue suka, dan langsung dibolehin.”

“Curang!”

“Bin, ada yang mau gue omongin,” ucap Yeonjun tiba-tiba.

Soobin tersipu malu, ia mengingat percakapannya dengan Beomgyu semalam. “Apa, Kak?”

“Gue udah lama mau ngomongin ini ke lo, tapi maaf agak terlambat.”

Soobin tersenyum, “Nggak apa-apa. Ngomong aja, Kak.”

“Sebenarnya…”

“Gue mau ke Amerika besok⸺” Yeonjun menggantung kalimatnya.

“⸺untuk belajar.”

Perasaan Soobin hancur, bahkan baru-baru ini ia merasakan perasaannya berdebar karena Yeonjun. Apakah perasaannya datang terlambat?


End file.
